1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of turbine blades of gas turbine engines, and in particular to a turbine blade that cooperates with a damper pin and an adjacent turbine blade to provide cooling air flow to the mate face of the adjacent blades.
2. Background Information
Turbine blades generally include an airfoil, a platform, a shank and a dovetail that engages a rotor disk. An axially extending damper pin couples adjacent turbine blades along their platform. To provide cooling air flow between the mate face of the adjacent blades, a scallop cut may be provided in the platform rail.
There is a need for improved cooling along the mate face of adjacent turbine blades.